


The Shape of You

by Ducklingxkitten



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Experimentation, M/M, Mute Link, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, The Shape of Water AU, alternative universe, later in the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 13:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13835961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducklingxkitten/pseuds/Ducklingxkitten
Summary: There was a time in Hyrule where Hylians and Zoras weren't at peace. A time shattered by wars and abductions, by blood and grief, by secrets and conspiracies.But none of them was aware of the secret hidden within the castle. None of them knew he was the key to a lasting peace. None of them knew how much they would have to lose to set him free.





	The Shape of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to this fandom! I grew up with the games, and botw is so beautiful, the movie too that I wanted to try this AU :)  
> Enjoy!

It was a hot sunny day. The sun was high in the clear blue sky. Birds were chirping, a gentle breeze was blowing through her long hair tickling her cheeks and her neck drenched in sweat.

The little girl was picking flowers, singing happily a song her mother had taught her years ago. A song about ancient heroes protecting a sacred light, princesses fighting for their kingdom, goddesses blessing their chosen ones with their love and protection. A song as old as the world, passed down from mother to daughter, a song that used to be her lullaby.

She had always loved listening to her mother sing that song for her, tucked under her covers admiring her features. Her golden hair, her eyes shining like emeralds and always full of love, her smiles, the dimples at the corners of her mouth, her fine nose she would wrinkle whenever her daughter had attempted to cook something for her – the dish looking more like an unnameable mush than what she had intended to cook for her. She could have spent hours and hours watching her mother sing, work or even read a book by the fireplace.

But not anymore, and Hylia knew just how much she was missing her mother. It had been a tragic accident. The resemblance with her own mother was striking, it had only been a sad and unlucky accident. Thank goodness she had stayed at the castle that day, busy with her lessons, and hadn’t had to witness her mother’s death. The poor child was still so young and the wound her death had left in her heart was still aching. Even though she was surrounded by the love of the rest of her family and the people at the castle – teaching her and taking care of her –, she wished her mom was by her side. For her birthdays, for her future coronation, for when she was feeling scared in the middle of the night after a nightmare, for when she was having doubts about her future as a princess. Would she be like them? Would their people love her too? Did she fit to be their future queen? She had so many questions, questions already answered, but she needed to hear her mother’s reassuring words. Even though it was impossible.

“Isie darling,” a deep voice called her, “it’s time to eat. Come with me?”

She turned around smiling from ear to ear to her father and almost bumped the bunch of flowers in his face, giggling when he told her how beautiful they were. Taking his hand in hers, she followed him to the place where they had decided their picnic would take place, in the shade of the trees sheltered from the sun. A nice moment between a father and his daughter before he would have to leave her. Again.

As the King of Hyrule, he had some duties to perform and as much as it was paining him to leave his daughter, he knew she would be fine. She wouldn’t be alone, there would be other children in town to play with her during her free time and her grandmother would spend some days with her too. Everything would be alright for his daughter, he knew she would be safe. If only he knew she wanted something else. _Someone_ else. 

They took their time to eat, Isie telling him what she had learned in the morning and especially the moment she had spent playing hide-and-seek with her nursemaid, Nema, who had always found her in less than three minutes no matter if she had been hiding inside or outside of the castle. 

He was looking at her speak with her mouth full of the rice ball she was eating, a warm smile on his lips thinking how lucky he was to still have her. She had so much from her mother. Not only her features, but her taste for adventures and breaking some rules too. From him she had his love for old tales and legends, his dreamy and artistic spirit, and his empathy. She was his little treasure, his life, the only thing that had given him the strength to keep on living after his wife’s death.

His smile faded quickly when he noticed her frown and her eyes full of worry.

“Is something wrong, my dear?”

“We’ve been outside for a long time now,” she started, avoiding his gaze, “shouldn’t we head back to the castle?”

“And why should we do that?”

“I’m keeping you from doing your duties… The king shouldn’t be wasting time with his daughter.”

“But I am no king today,” he said, that reassuring smile back on his lips and added taking her in his arms, “and if I want to spend time with my little sunshine, days or even weeks, no one can stop me.”

“You’re leaving.” she whispered in the crook of his neck, playing with the hair at his nape.

“I’m deeply sorry my dear, but you know I have to.”

“You’re going to the Domain?”

He nodded. “The Zora royal family and I have to make sure peace between our two people lasts.”

“Can I come with you Papa?” Isie asked with a mix of hope and sadness in her green eyes.

“I’m afraid not. You’re still young, and even if the relationships between Hylians and Zoras are better today, the roads can still be dangerous. You’ll be safer if you stay here.”

“I understand…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back sooner than you think, and maybe I could bring you a present too.”

“Really?”

“Anything for my daughter.” He said then pressed his forehead against hers making her giggle.

They spent another few hours playing in the grass and soaking their feet in the water of the river before they walked back to the castle.

Isie was tired after such an afternoon, but she didn’t want to leave her father knowing she wouldn’t be able to see him before a few days. Saying goodbye was never easy for her and she already was dreading the moment she would have to watch him leave the castle on his horse. Just thinking about it was bringing tears to her eyes. What if something would happen to him on the road? What if he wouldn’t come home? She didn’t want to lose him too, didn’t want to be alone. The pain she was felling from her mother’s loss was still aching, she didn’t know if she could bear another loss.

She yawned, hiding her face in her father’s chest and sighed when he kissed the top of her head. Isie loved staying with her father when he was reading or working in the library, watching him in silence or listening to him reading her a story.

“Tired little one?”

The only answer he got was another yawn.

In her bedroom he promised to stay with her until she’d fall asleep and told her stories about his previous visits to the Domain.

The last thing Isie heard was her father’s voice singing her favourite lullaby.

* * *

Isie had never thought watching her father leave would make her cry this time.

She got up earlier than usual which had been a huge surprise to Nema who was used to a grumpy little girl almost every morning, then ran to the balcony where she waited for her father. She waved him goodbye, almost shouting to be careful and to not forget to say hello to the Zora king, and stayed there until her father disappeared into a tiny dot in the distance.

Tears were running down her cheeks and nothing seemed to calm her down. Not Nema’s reassuring words, nor the sight of her grandmother’s carriage and the few attendants who were always travelling with her. She didn’t move when her grandmother entered the castle, she didn’t move when she called her, but as soon as she felt her hand on her shoulder, Isie hugged her with all the strength she could have and shed more tears.

In her grandmother’s arms, she told her how scared she was, that this had maybe been the last time she’d been able to see her father and she hadn’t even told him ‘I love you’. The woman reassured her countless of times that he would come back to her safe and sound. He wasn’t alone, moreover the Zora king would make sure no incident would happen on their way back home. Isie could sleep easy tonight. It was easier said than done.

“Grandma,” she said after she had calmed down, “can you tell me a story? Please?”

“Of course, my dear child. Which one do you want to hear?”

“My favourite.”

“Again?” she laughed then made her sit on her lap.

“I love it a lot, and you’re the only one who knows it!”

“Alright my dear,” Isie rested her head on her shoulder, then listened to her grandmother’s voice as she was looking through the window, “Once upon a time in a beautiful kingdom, there was a princess and her knight.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, the story really begins with the next chapter! Hope you liked it :)


End file.
